Armour (Midnight)
The Midnight's scientists had the upper hand in the Dimensional War when they acquired Magic, Elerium and Ununpentium. On top of these sources of energy, the Midnight had access to Lunarium, Laryxite and Barval, along with Alien Alloys. These resources allowed the Midnight to create an array of bodysuits and armour systems, most of which are unique to the Midnight. Pony "Choker" Armour The first model of combat armour designed for Ponies to wear, this set of ineffective armour was named the "Choker" due to a design fault that led to some wearers passing out due to oxygen deprivation caused by the suit's poor design. The breast-mounted armour plates were held up by a strap around the neck, which was also tied to the leg-based armour. Should the Pony spread their legs out for any reason (usually due to being thrown down by an explosion or ducking an attack) the straps would tighten around the Pony's neck, choking them out. For this reason, this armour was discontinued and the basic Grunt Armour was designed. Grunt Armour Unlike Grunts from other factions, the Midnight Grunts are outfitted with armour made out of the metal known as Barval. This allows their armour to resist more attacks while being notably lighter than the armour of enemy Grunts. Pony versions of this armour provide just as much protection, at the cost of some agility. X-01 Power Paladin Armour The X-01 form of Paladin Armour is known as the "Power" suit because of its unique source of energy, which is a miniaturised Nuclear Fusion Core as opposed to Elerium Cores. These suits were actually the last kind of Paladin Armour designed due to the Elerium Shortage during the Equestrian Civil War, and are based heavily on the T-60 "Power Armour" created by Marelin scientists. X-01 Power Paladin Armour suits are made of Barval and Laryxite, and were not designed for Ponies. X-02 Paladin Armour The X-02 Paladin Armour is made of Laryxite and Barval, allowing the suit to remain lightweight and absorb a lot of damage to protect the user. However, the suit's components make it more expensive than inferior suits. These suits are purely black. This armour has a moderate Energy Shield to protect the user. X-03 Advanced/X-04 Elite Paladin Armour The '03 and '04 versions of Paladin Armour is only slightly more protective than the '02 suits, but they are much more lightweight to allow their users to be more agile in combat. These suits were designed when Paladins developed competitive feelings between each other, forming the "Advanced" (blue-decorated) and "Elite" (orange-decorated) versions of the ranks which were equipped with specialised X-03 and X-04 suits respectively. Following the Dimensional War, these suits were discontinued. These models had a light Energy Shield installed. X-05 Royal Paladin Armour The X-05 version of Paladin Armour is much more protective than its lighter models, but this high-end suit is made purely of Lunarium to allow the armour to "heal" itself when damaged. These suits are decorated with red markings, and the suit looks more regal with the inclusion of a red cape, which is resistant to fire and damage. This armour is presented only to the best of Paladins, who are known as "Royal Paladins," and they take command of most other units. This armour has a heavy Energy Shield, which will slowly recharge even when taking sustained damage. Very few sets of Pony versions of this armour were created. X-10 Shade Paladin Armour Shade Armour was developed after the Dimensional War but before the Equestrian Civil War for use by Midnight Shade units. The armour has a full cloaking mechanism and allows the wearer to "warp" short distances with the in-built teleportation systems. However the sleek design of the suit makes it much more susceptible to damage. X-20 Death Machine Paladin Armour X-20 armour is the heaviest suit of armour ever produced by the Midnight. It consists of a superheavy bodysuit with many weapons capabilities to make the user a walking tank. The suit stands at 9 foot tall and weighs ten tonnes, completely impervious to enemy fire up to .50cal rounds. The right arm of the suit has a built-in Minigun, while the left has a Tesla Cannon. The suit is protected by a super-tough Energy Shield and Magic Barrier hybrid, making it nigh-indestructible. The suit itself provides the wearer with complete immunity to fall damage and any ongoing damages that may be inflicted (like poison or acid). The suit's helmet is actually a part of the torso, which prevents the wearer from turning their head, but it has high-end Psionic Shielding to prevent the user from being targetted by Psionics. Of the five suits created, two of which had jetpacks build onto the back to allow for short-range flight. Ponies are incapable of wearing this suit. X-75 Lazarus Paladin Armour The X-75 is the most controversial suit of armour ever created by the Midnight. Upon the wearer's expiration, the suit surges with Divinium to heal the user and bring them "back to life." While the suit was largely unsuccessful for obvious reasons, some versions of the suit worked to some extent. The user rose, but they were reanimated as a mindless monster akin to a zombie. Tactically, the suit performs the same as the X-02. X-115 Vivaro Paladin Armour The X-115 suit of Paladin Armour was nicknamed the "Vivaro" set due to its Ununpentium Core, as opposed to the Elerium Cores used to power other forms of Paladin Armour. The Ununpentium was visible throughout the suit's conduits in a form of ghostly purple electricity, which in turn was used as a form of weapon by the few soldiers who got to wear this suit before the Last Lights. The name "Vivaro" comes from both the Grand Marshal's legend (Agent Vivaro) and the Ancient Equestrian word for " (to be) Loyal," or "Loyalty." These suits were decorated by purple symbols and could fire electricity at foes. Only humanoid versions of this armour were created. Desert Patrol Armour The "Desert Patrol" suit of armour is much lighter and thinner than other suits. This allows the wearer to survive in exceedingly hot environments such as deserts. However, these suits offer less protection than other armour types, and has no form of motor functions. This lessens heat build-up for the wearer. Alpine Patrol Armour "Alpine Patrol" forms of armour were designed to be more agile than standard armour types while ensuring the wearer's body remains at optimal temperatures. This armour is lightweight and provides little physical protection, but the thermal linings of the suit keeps the wearer warm. These suits have built-in ice-picks and climbing equipment, and were intended to be used by units assigned to areas of extreme cold, such as the Frozen North. Aqua Patrol Armour "Aqua Patrol" armour is used primarily by the crew of Midnight ships to allow for the disembarking of vessels while at sea, either for repairs or scouting, as well as the boarding of hostile ships. This armour provides little protection when compared to the other "Patrol" forms of armour, but the suits have in-built swimming aids including fins and oxygen filters. These suits also have miniaturised sonars inside the helmet. Star Patrol Armour "Star Patrol" armour was modelled after the Aqua Patrol gear, but made completely air-tight and given a much more effective oxygen recycling system. This armour was assigned to units designated to be out in space, most commonly for the staffing of the Ion Cannon or the Fusion Batteries. The suit has multiple high-power propulsion jets to give the user freedom while flying in space, and has a homing system to allow for search-and-rescue operations in case of emergency. To aid wearers in gripping things in space, the gloves and boots have miniature electromagnets inside them. This suit is so formidable, reports of a crewman from a Fusion Battery falling form orbit and surviving have staggered Midnight scientists. Whether these reports are true is unknown. Cloud Patrol Armour The "Cloud Patrol" armour system was developed to allow wearers to walk on clouds. This gave the Midnight the advantage in the Battle for Cloudsdale as their forces could actually touch the city, as opposed to being resitricted to aerial vehicles. Cloud Patrol armour also has Altitude Compensation Systems installed so wearers can walk on clouds of any altitude unhindered. This suit was not intended to be worn by Pegasi, Alicorns, or other individuals that can naturally walk on clouds. Atom Patrol Armour The "Atom Patrol" suit of armour is lead-lined and designed to allow soldiers to survive in radioactive environments with ease, while offering moderate protection from physical attacks. The suit is unique in having lead in it as other suits do not have lead in their chassis in any way. The "Atom Patrol" was named by Midnight units who were assigned to scout out the battlefields of the Dimensional War, having to wear these advanced radiation suits to shield themselves from the Nuclear Fusion Core of Exodus ship ruins. Urban Patrol Armour The "Urban" variation of "Patrol" armour systems employs a standard Barval/Laryxite lining akin to a lightweight version of Paladin armour. The helmet provided with this suit covers the wearer's upper face but leaves their mouth exposed, while all other parts of the body are covered in some way. This allows units to equip a gasmask by "snapping" it into place over the mouth. Urban Patrol armour is usually provided to units assigned to guard duty in the British Capitals, while those in Everfree get standard Paladins and occupied cities are guarded by basic soldiers. Hedgehog Armour The "Hedgehog" system of armour was designed to protect the user from attacks by activating a "lock" mode. When used, the user is shrouded in an Energy Shield and the spikes built into the back of the suit protrude to protect the user further. When the lock is discharged, the spikes will shoot out of the armour all around the user to kill any enemies who dwell near, and give the user some room. When locked, the user is still susceptible to damage, albeit much more resistant to it. When locked, the user cannot move. Armadillo Armour The "Armadillo" is an adaption of the Hedgehog suit of armour. This system loses the spikes and instead has an upgraded Energy Shield when locked to make the user completely immune to damage. A fully charged Energy Shield can be discharged to cause an EMP effect around the user. This armour is also much more resistant than its spikey counterpart. Arcane Armour This suit of armour was designed after XCOM's "Psi Armour" set. The suit naturally interacts with and conducts the wearer's Magic, greatly enhancing their strength as it "frees" the Magic from the confines of the body quicker. It should be noted that this armour provides less physical protection than most other armours, and can only be worn by those capable of Magic. Psi Warrior Armour The "Psi Warrior" suit of armour is basically an upgraded version of XCOM's "Psi Armour." It increases the user's Psionic abilities while offering moderate protection from physical attacks. On top of that, the armour constantly projects a low-level Psi-field around itself to deter enemy units who stray too close with nightmarish visions. Only those capable of Psionics may wear this armour. Holo-Suit A form of armour designed for MI6 agents, the Holo-Suit is an array of emitters covering a bodysuit, worn underneath any other clothing (including other armour). When the suit is inactive, it's nearly impossible to tell if someone is wearing it if they do so underneath other suits. However upon activation, the suit projects hard-light holographic "plates" all over the user's body which provide massive protection, and weigh nothing whatsoever. These suits provide high amounts of protection from energy-based attacks and moderate protection from physical attacks, but provides no extra strength to the wearer and requires so much energy that the suit can only function independently for up to an hour. Phantom Armour Phantom Armour was intended to be used by a unique team of Paladins, but became a general suit for use by any Paladin who chooses to wear it in place of their usual equipment. Phantom Armour is lighter than other suits, but has the ability to render the user completely invisible for up to two hours. However competing energy sources -such as weapons fire- will disrupt the cloak and render the user visible again. Demonblood Armour Demonblood Armour was discontinued shortly after its debut due to the expensive components and minimal protection. The suit had built-in jet propulsors that gave the wearer near-indefinate flight capabilities, and while flying the suit would "heat up" to produce a firey shield that would have no effect on the user, but turn them into a flying spear that could melt metal. However many technical flaws were discovered in its debut during the Battle for New York in the Dimensional War, and the armour was scrapped. This however led to the creation of the Star Patrol Armour. Category:Midnight